


雏鸟情结

by XunLililili



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 我总又不会变成肯威家赘婿，然后海尔森先生把五百万美金甩在我脸上让我离开他儿子！
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 10





	雏鸟情结

**Author's Note:**

> ※SCS无差，想写狼孩康设定于是就摸了，本质絮絮叨叨ooc流水账，虽然像搞笑文但其实写完一看一点都不搞笑  
> ※专业知识我乱编的

谢伊比他的上司先一步见到那个孩子。由于阿布斯泰戈美国分部CEO工作的繁忙程度和谢伊曾经的专业，这一额外指派决定得十分合理。

接待他的是他曾经的研究生导师阿基里斯·达文波特，首屈一指的社会心理学家。对方显然挺不待见他，约么着还在记当年他弃心理从商的仇恨；谢伊顶着纽约七月的大太阳赶到研究所，连杯冰水都没捞着，只见前导师比冰水还冰的横眉冷对。

“他就在里面，”阿基里斯的脸色活像气管里卡了一头活牛，“千万不要刺激他，谢伊，希望你还没把学识全还给我。”

于是谢伊·寇马克第一次见到康纳·肯威。

DNA比对结果显示这家伙是他上司未曾谋面的亲儿子。他试图在这个被以“狼”命名的年轻人脸上找到一点一脉相承脱氧核糖核酸的痕迹，遗憾地失败了：海尔森·肯威可没有这样蜜褐色的皮肤，这样厚实的嘴唇，这样深凹进颅骨的黑眼睛。况且，他的顶头上司总是套着一身伦敦出品高定西装，板正合身，扣子只扣两颗，袖扣是红宝石，谢伊甚至还和查尔斯·李打过赌看海尔森是否会穿着这身直接进浴缸；而面前的青年只腰上裹了块脏兮兮的鹿皮，看起来还是从某只无辜的小梅花鹿身上剥下来未经鞣制的生皮。呕。

“嗨……你好？”

谢伊努力在脑海中二倍速轮播遥远的大学时代，拨开图书馆邻桌女生活泼的笑声和一天二十四小时昏昏沉沉浑浑噩噩终于勉强找到阿基里斯讲课时毫无起伏引人入睡的声调：狼孩是指从小被狼攫取并由狼抚育起来的人类幼童……科学上已知有30个小孩是被野兽抚养长大，其中20个为猛兽所抚育……罗慕路斯和勒莫斯建立罗马城、《阿威龙的野男孩》还有迪士尼的《森林王子》……大多数狼孩的智力只相当3、4岁的孩子。

康纳不理会他的招呼，贴在墙角摆出一个四肢着地的警戒姿态，眼睛里燃起暗色的火和杀意；此前谢伊只在动物园见过狼，那些用于观赏的生物个个被喂得皮毛油光水滑姿态慵懒闲适，连隔着铁窗吓唬一下两脚兽的兴趣都没有。

但谢伊觉得下一秒面前这个百分百人类男孩就会撕碎他的喉咙大快朵颐。

他朝康纳摊开两只空空如也的手掌，用在BBC上学来的那一套荒野求生法则对付这只人形的丛林小狼：“我对你没恶意的……看，我没有武器。我是你父亲的下属。”

父亲、下属这些词汇是不是有点太高级了？

况且谢伊的外表可算不上和善。他脸上那道不算深的伤疤害他每每在酒吧后巷里被人当作混混帮派的一员扯进群架里，此时他也正忙着第不知多少次诅咒提出“罪犯面相学”的那个现代犯罪学之父龙什么什么梭；幸好康纳看起来似乎不太擅长辨认人类长相（谢伊想：难道你能分清楚两条圣伯纳犬吗？），耸起的肩膀线条稍稍降下一些弧度，牙龈也收回厚嘴唇里。

“你是康纳，对吧，”谢伊保持着投降的姿势往前蹭了两步，“我叫谢伊，谢伊·寇马克。”

康纳用含混的咕噜声回答他。天啊，除法国人之外的人类声带也能发出这么诡异的声音。

谢伊自欺欺人把这当成“你好”来看待：“你父亲派我来看看你……路上我买了这个。”

他隔空抛去一颗做成水滴形状的巧克力，康纳警觉地在半空截住那道抛物线。

谢伊没有和幼童相处的经历；更遑论看起来比他还高出一头、被野狼抚养长大的幼童。他挺笨拙地再掏出一颗巧克力给康纳展示包装的拆法。

赤裸上身的少年和他隔了半个病房目光炯炯看他拆巧克力，气氛倒是比刚才缓和——至少谢伊暂时不用担心被当成新磨牙棒。

他把第四颗巧克力塞进自己嘴里时康纳终于拆出第一颗，锡纸被狼少年的手指扯成一朵破碎的金属花。

谢伊给他比一个大拇指，康纳却不吃那颗劳动的果实，把它捧在手心递去给谢伊。

“不，我不是头狼之类的……”谢伊没推动那只结实的手掌，倒是从那双印满山林夜空色泽的眼睛里读出一点不解和失望；他想：3、4岁智商的孩子能听懂他的话吗？

“今天我汇报过后下次先生——你父亲就会亲自前来，他才是阿尔法狼呢。”

他又有点幸灾乐祸地想：他那从来高高在上、游刃有余的上司绝对会被这个烂摊子逼疯。没哪个社畜不喜欢看到老板吃瘪的样子。哈。

* * *

最后那颗巧克力还是进了谢伊的肚子——或许康纳的野兽直觉告诉他可可碱对犬科有剧毒。

谢伊从他手上接过巧克力的时候不无担心：希望康纳在花园里追完兔子之后有记得洗手。

* * *

社畜的小算盘落空了：海尔森和阿基里斯来了次长谈，然后挺放心地任命前社会心理学高材生（肄业）再做一回人狼友谊沟通的桥梁。

阿基里斯的表情就没那么放心了，絮絮叨叨又给谢伊来了次时隔多年的补习课；不过比起半吊子寇马克他更不放心门外汉肯威。谢谢信任。

末了他说：“奇怪，康纳的情况比我们预估的要更好。”

好太多了：这次康纳穿了身蓝白条纹的病号服，坐在床上看电视，《带小朋友们认识水果》栏目——还挺像普通人类稚龄学童那么回事的，不过谢伊从那张没什么表情的脸上硬是看出一点无聊的神色。

空落落的褐色眼睛瞥到谢伊似乎亮了亮，眼神往他身后探；谢伊反手带上门，掏出一包原味曲奇饼干，伸长胳膊递过去。

康纳接过来，连牙带手熟练地扯开包装袋，就是动作粗暴了点，敞开大咧咧一个口子就等着害饼干受潮。

棕色森林里升起来那两颗星星又悄无声息地黯淡下去了。

谢伊一颗饱经商战锤炼的心脏悬起来，一连抛几个问题过去：不舒服吗？有哪里疼？讨厌曲奇吗？这次没加巧克力啊！

“我父亲呢？”

他眼见康纳的嘴唇蠕动两下，吐出句有点磕巴的英语。但确实是英语，不是鹰语、狼语、法语和其他什么奇怪的发音。

这下患有人类语言障碍的患者好像突然变成谢伊了。

“你、你能说英语？”

他用同样磕巴的英语问回去。

“我小时候和母亲一起住，”这句就流畅多了，“后来她不在了。”

哦，那真遗憾。谢伊干巴巴地道歉，大脑CPU大部分用于消化过于庞大的情报量，同时在心里给海尔森打上两三个不太好的标签。

“所以，我父亲呢？”

谢伊隐约记得上次自己说过海尔森会亲自前来；但他能对面前这个脱离社会太久的孩子说什么呢？说你父亲正隔着一个叫摄像头的魔法装备观察你的一举一动，因为他（还有几分钟前的我）害怕触怒人形小狼被当成狼抓板？

康纳的表情挺认真。说到“父亲”这个词时他脸上狼的那一部分都变成不太符合年龄的少年志气，眼睛里两颗星星明明灭灭地闪。

也许、也许下次。

谢伊不敢僭越帮上司拿主意，也莫名不太敢分辨星星的视星等；他把饼干往小狼嘴里续了两块就落荒而逃，在门口撞上他神色不虞的前导师和现上司。

阿基里斯黑着脸色宣布：“今天他第一次开口说话；你似乎对复健过程起了良性帮助，恐怕我还要在这里多见你几次了。”

* * *

坏处是：

（-）得常常见到脾气不好的阿基里斯

（-）疗养院离阿布斯泰戈大楼好远，车里的空调还只有热风挡

（-）这怎么看都不属于阿布斯泰戈员工的正常工作任务

好处是：

（+）本月末奖金微妙上涨

（+）海尔森先生看起来是不是比以前和颜悦色一点了？

（+）名正言顺地在上班时间去市郊疗养院开小差

今天进门前谢伊在心里再叠上一条：

（+）和这位恢复了人类理智的小肯威先生相处其实很轻松愉快

康纳话不多，但他聪明又机灵，大部分时候充当一块拼命汲取常识之海水的森林海绵，谢伊对着电视屏幕给他介绍飞机（“云层上的铁鸟”）、手枪（“这个我认识，危险的象征”）或者手机（“类似收音机那样的东西吗？”）之类现代社会文明结晶；少数时候由他给谢伊描述徒手捕捉野兔的一百种方法和爬树心得。

谢伊比他白白长了不少年岁，只多一点钢铁森林里虚与委蛇的经验；真正的森林之子身上有着钢筋混凝土铸不出的自由和野性，这足够任何一个整天对着电脑屏幕的白领趋之若鹜。

谢伊也不例外——他喜欢康纳形容词匮乏的故事里枝叶的轻响、流云的轨迹和野兽的饮水聚集点，还为此申请了猎票。他想：也许禁猎期结束后他可以带狼少年去森林里来场不为生存只为消遣的狩猎之旅。

至此好处指数超过坏处；谢伊接受这份额外工作也愈发心安理得；然而今天他迎面撞上海尔森从康纳的病房里走出来，脸上的神色他熟悉：和阿布斯泰戈的死对头阿萨辛开满五六个小时的洽谈会之后他经常露出黑眉毛间蹙出的浅凹、北冰洋结冻似的蓝眼睛还有抿紧的唇角。

这个表情通常意味着“谈判失败，该死的对手”和“你要倒霉了，没用的员工”；果不其然，这位没那么好相与的老肯威先生甩来一句：“我们……聊得不太愉快。”

谢伊看着上司裹得严实的西装，再想想康纳恶狠狠呲牙的样子，马上就要出言建议海尔森去注射一针暴露后应急接种狂犬病疫苗再追加抗狂犬病血清。

不过他到底没去怀疑康纳的人性，而他也不该怀疑海尔森的人性；他上司顶着一张吹了五百万美元订单的脸对他温声细语：“你去跟他聊聊，不要提我。”

康纳靠着抱枕看美国近代史，刚看到波士顿倾茶那一章；他脸上挂了和海尔森如出一辙的“聊得不太愉快”，翻书页的力度像在给棕熊剥皮，不清楚前因后果的人见了还要怀疑是不是华盛顿总司令刚刚从书里跳出来给了他一巴掌。

谢伊叹着气从他手里救出皱了边角的近代史。康纳挺委屈地看着他，任由谢伊扒拉他嘴巴检查确认没有属于他上司的红宝石袖扣卡在小狼的牙缝里。

“他和我想象的不一样。”他的英语已经很流利了，只是还没学会缩写和俚语，“和母亲说的也不一样。”

康纳比起年少时和人类母亲共同生活的经历似乎更爱提及和狼群在一起的生活；但阿基里斯私下叮嘱过谢伊：康纳仍保有人类的意识和学习能力必定和童年作为人类的经历密不可分；必定是有场浩劫终结了那段生活，你千万不能刺激到他！

然而康纳不是那种易碎的东方名瓷；他是个雕工粗犷但结实的小木碗。

那天他一边用两根手指搓着饱受折磨的近代史封皮上烫金的字母一边给谢伊讲了个森林大火和迷失在野外、被狼群拯救的小男孩冒险故事；他提起一个勇敢、刚强的莫霍克女子把年幼的儿子推出火场，提起莫霍克女子嘴中一个认真负责、满怀激情（真的吗？谢伊发现自己其实不太懂那位上司——他一天要问谢伊三次康纳的近况，却搞砸了第一次亲身会谈）但过分沉迷工作（这倒是绝对没错）的海尔森·肯威。

故事最后的结局是一个猎户因为“神秘野人”事件拨通911；谢伊被小狼淡红的眼眶和浓厚的鼻音吓了一跳，手臂先脑袋一步环上康纳比他宽一圈的肩膀。

毛茸茸的黑发埋在他胸口，谢伊有一秒担心西装扣会硌到康纳的鼻子；肋骨被温热的气流轻轻挠两下，一声闷闷的“谢谢”凝成只小山雀隔着衣服在谢伊心脏上撞了撞。

糟了，阿基里斯还隔着监控看着他不成器的半道学徒寇马克同学；待会出去绝对要挨骂。骂就骂吧。

“我没和人说过这些，”小狼在他怀里蹭一蹭，“医生和父亲都没有。你是第一个。”

大概是雏鸟情结——谢伊怀疑起自己的学历来，明明康纳回归人类社会所见的第一个人绝不是他——大概要归功于他是第一个带来海尔森消息的人。

“其实先生也不是表面那样对什么都漠不关心……我还要多亏借了肯威先生的光才能被你信任。”

康纳还在气头上，把脑袋从他怀里拔出来，用森林泥土颜色的眼睛盯他：“不对。只是因为你是谢伊。”

年长的体面人心虚地挪开视线；天知道他现在宁愿在谈判桌上和阿萨辛那个最凶悍的中东人老总玩“比比谁先眨眼”的瞪眼游戏，也不想和狼少年对视哪怕一秒。怪了。

他自己都不太明白原因；模模糊糊一个猜测摆在他左胸腔里，加速跳了两下又让他生生压回喉口。

* * *

“谢伊。”

他窗口突然冒出一个脑袋和一串拍玻璃的脆响，把谢伊吓了一跳：这可是三楼！

幸好窗外不是伽椰子或者玛丽萧，就是一个普普通通的康纳蹲在空调外机上。

好吧，也只有谢伊会把一个穿病号服、身高六点几英尺、目前距地面约十米的男子正敲他窗户这件事视作普通；在惊恐的邻居报警之前谢伊拔开插销引狼入室。

“你跑出来的？”他给小狼倒刚从冰箱里掏出来的橙汁，敏锐地注意到康纳没穿鞋，“又和先生吵架了？”

康纳端着玻璃杯发呆，为了避免割伤方便消毒疗养院的餐具都是金属制品。他咽一口橙汁，被冰和酸味激得皱皱鼻子：“没有。他最近没来过。”

谢伊那天在疗养院里给了康纳一个拥抱之后果真被斥作“不专业”，他顺水推舟带点逃避性质地评估康纳融入人类社会能力良好，不再需要自己的造访，怀着说不清道不明的感情逃回没有小狼的日常生活里；没想到几天后他下半时看见自家门口蹲了只大型犬科动物。

“谢伊，”康纳仰头看他，“为什么最近都没有来找我？”

谢伊受不了俯视视角下康纳翘翘的耳朵尖、乱糟糟的发旋和带着清晨叶尖露水的眼神，“回避策略”在初始阶段直接宣告破产，他近乎自暴自弃地伸手把大号流浪狗捞进房间里。

最初谢伊不太能想象没半点零钱和GPS技术的康纳是怎么单凭一个住址摸到他公寓来的；海尔森和阿基里斯也不能。因此最后的结局就变成阿基里斯揪着谢伊的耳朵、海尔森拎着康纳的衣领把他俩拽回疗养院一起挨训；但康纳出逃经验日益丰富、谢伊又属实无辜，因此最后干脆就随他们去了——不过谢伊还处在上司的压迫下，每次康纳突然造访他都得给上司交一封你儿子行踪报告书。

谢伊瘫在沙发上捧着手机编辑给海尔森的短信报告，康纳捧着橙汁向他提议：“谢伊，我想看看海。”

他攥了张明信片，上面是北冰洋面上漂浮的碎冰和缥缈的极光，虽然一看就是电脑技术合成出来的；背面是他上司过分彰显华丽的花体英文：祝安，康纳。

谢伊后知后觉想起海尔森最近的计划是去北寒带出差——谢伊本来应该随行，可出于一些“深思熟虑的考量”（不必说，海尔森的私事——也就是康纳占了一大半；这可是公器私用，不过作为公器的谢伊倒也没意见）谢伊留在美国境内。

显然他上司找到了比越洋电话更不容易激起小狼对抗心理的手段来传递思念（大概），康纳对那张明信片爱不释手——

——尽管看起来他对海的兴趣比对海尔森的兴趣大上那么亿点点。

谢伊叹口气：“北冰洋离这儿可有点远，你知道吧？”

* * *

他们当然没去看北冰洋，最后他们去看了太平洋；都没差，森林之子还未曾见过在地球上占比百分之七十的生命摇篮，只顾着瞪眼和嗞嗞吸气。

跟谢伊的预估不一样，大型犬对于“好多好多水”和“好多好多人”接受良好，小狼像根离弦箭一样飞出谢伊的爱车，在莫林根雪白的车门上留下一个脏兮兮的脚印（他还是不那么习惯穿鞋），一骑绝尘冲进金黄的沙滩，差点踩到一位埋在沙子里享受日光浴的男士，还撞到两位遮阳伞下不那么享受日光浴的女士。谢伊拎着双沙滩鞋追在后面，“嘿等等”和“呃抱歉”交替播放，在人满为患的海滩上杀到海边时他恍惚觉得自己就是个冷酷无情的哈士奇遛狗工，有那么几秒他脑子里挺悲壮地冒出了“人得服老”（尽管他不算，呃，老；可你要和在森林生存战里活到二十岁的男孩儿比体力？）的心思。

可偏偏他家那只哈士奇还一副“人行道上不是很宽敞吗”的表情，杵在水里朝他招手。

康纳捞起个贝壳问谢伊这是什么石头，一个浪花拍碎在他脚踝上惊起小狼一串惊讶的嗥叫——感恩多元文化全球化带来的机遇和挑战，没人对于一个棕皮肤男孩大讲奇怪方言提出意见。

谢伊因地制宜因材施教给他补习海洋生物常识，康纳对什么都好奇，乐起来还打算四肢着地；喝了两口海水外加手指上多了个伤口之后他总算学会不要拿脸去怼海浪也不要招惹螃蟹。

末了（谢伊的末了；康纳显然还有一整条体力值。）谢伊找了块游客不那么密集的礁石和康纳并肩看海；康纳还在研究海螺壳里到底在哪藏了一团海浪声源，休息日也不得安宁的手机给谢伊送来恰到好处的回复——他先前拍了好几张海边的康纳发给海尔森和阿基里斯报告现况。

“康纳，”他把小狼从海螺壳里喊回来，“教授和先生都认为也许你可以出院了，然后，呃，请个家教之类的。”

康纳把海螺抛回沙滩上；谢伊有点担心这不是说话的好地方——可这明明是件好事，当然配得上景色不错的地方，还有一位优秀……呃，还不错的说话人；尽管这意味着康纳和他的生活基本可以变回平行线：你总不能指望一个社畜总心情不错地跑去老板家里带孩子；另外他还挺担心上司的工作狂属性——也不清楚把康纳一个人扔在家里会不会触犯虐待罪；况且，这对别别扭扭的父子显然还有不少没解决的问题……

他的大脑还在开决策大会，试图搞清楚自己对小狼到底是个什么心情；但他的语言中枢先斩后奏：“要不然你……”

“也可以来我家住？”

“可以去你家住吗？”

只有谢伊一个人会为了异口同声尴尬；康纳还没学会“尴尬”这种感情倒是学了“喜悦”，通常没什么表情的脸上摆出一个大弧度的笑容给谢伊。

* * *

算了，心情之类的暂时搞不清楚也无所谓；我总又不会变成肯威家赘婿，然后海尔森先生把五百万美金甩在我脸上让我离开他儿子！

谢伊·派崔克·寇马克（暂时）乐观地想。


End file.
